I'll Wait An Eternity For You
by Maximum Rose Ride
Summary: Fang's family is cursed. Every thirteenth son is cursed with being stuck at 18 until they find their true love. Sounds okay right? Wrong. You see Fang can feel all the pain his love is feeling and... Once his true love dies so does he. Will Fang be able to find his true love in time? Or will it be to late? Maybe Fax maybe not. Just kidding DEFINITELY FAX! XD R&R Please O.o
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! XD Guess what?! Since You Have Got To Be Kidding is ending soon… I'm making a new story! Anyways her it is! Just so you know I wrote this on paper first then I… Lost it… (/.\)**

~Fang POV~

I lazily padded across my dark brown, almost black, wooden floors. They creaked lightly as I stepped on them. To anyone new, they would be annoying, but since I've lived here almost fifty years I've gotten used to it. Yup, you heard me right FIFTY years.

Allow to shed some light upon the subject…

~Flashback to 1929~

I was sitting in a large oak tree, enjoying the views. To my right there was a sparkling lack that was calling my name on this scorching hot day. In front of me was a large open field filled with cattle grazing in harmony with some wild horses. My absolute favorite spot, the woods was behind me. I loved the woods because everything was so peaceful and wild at the same time, there were no restrictions. To my left was my house. It was a normal house, red brick, large glass windows, and wooden doors.

My thoughts were interrupted when my mother Anne yelled, "Nickolas Ride! You better not be in that tree! So help me…" Yup that was my mom. She hates it when I'm in the tree, she thinks I'm going to fall and break my neck. "Get down here Nick!" She yelled up to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled. I began to carefully work my way down the sixty foot oak. I put my feet on a branch when I heard a loud crack, and suddenly my feet were dangling in air as I watch the branch plummet sixty feet to the ground before breaking into little pieces.

My mom stood in horror as I began to fall sixty feet to the ground. I closed my eyes right when my back met the ground with a THUD! I brought my knees to my chest and began to open and close my mouth, trying to take back the air that was taken from me.

Then I realized… Shouldn't I be dead? At least shouldn't I have some broken bones? But I didn't have any. I looked to my mother. "Is it true? The… Curse?"

That was when I realized curses weren't just in fairy tales.

~End of flashback~

So like I said, the Ride family is cursed. Every thirteenth son is cursed with being stuck at the age of eighteen until they find their true love. Granted we do feel pain but it is minimal. We also age to eighteen but then we just… Stop. The catch? You feel all the physical pain your love does and the worst… When your love dies, so do you. They could be anywhere in the world or live right next door to you.

I have basically given up. You know the last person in my family that has found their true love? No one. That's right, no one.

With those thoughts aside, I walk to my dresser and pull on a pair of black men's skinny jeans, a black loose fitting tank top, and my black and white vans. I run my hands through my hair and grab my, you guessed it, black backpack and jog to the bus stop.

**A/N: So guys… Tell meh what yew think… Should I continue? Should I just stop ow while I have some pride left? Jk. But seriously tell meh what you think. Yes I know this is short but its cause its a preview **


	2. So Sorry

Okay sorry for me not updating the reason is because... I have 0 wifi at my house so I can't update. But I will be when I go to the library so don't worry! Again sorry. I do have the chapters so thats good.


	3. Best Friends?

~Max POV~ The sun peeked through the window curtains causing me to open my eyes. I cautiously sat up from where I laid in my bed. I listened at my door to make sure HE was still asleep before I slipped into the bathroom. I carefully took my clothes off, making sure I didn't open any previous cuts from last night, and stepped into the warm shower. The warm water seemed to wash away yesterday and all I can think about is today.

When I was done I pulled on a pair of white ripped up skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, and my black leather jacket. I applied concealer over the bruises I 'earned' last night. When I was done with that I put on some eyeliner and mascara. What? I only wear mascara, eyeliner, and concealer.

When I was done I ran down stairs, trying my hardest to be quiet. I laced up my combat boots, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and my grey backpack and went to the bus stop. When I got there my best friend was waiting for me. "Ride." I said with a short nod.

He turned to me and said with a glare, "Moring Walker." Fang Ride, skater/emo/ bad boy/ player of our lovely school, Richmond High. He has coal black hair that falls in front of his obsidian eyes. He wears all dark clothing, either shades of black, grey, or dark blue. Always Vans, DCs, or combat boots. He has a lip piercing. He also smokes. He is very well built, six pack included. He has olive skin. He is quite tall standing around 6'0.

While I was lost in my thoughts a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, brushing and open cut. I tensed for a few seconds before spinning around to face my boyfriend, Dylan. I gently began to kiss him. I heard a gagging noise come from behind me and let go of Dylan. "At least we don't get all feely and suck faces in public." I closed my mouth because Dylan had beaten me to it. Yea… He and Fang didn't get along either.

"At least Lissa is hot and doesn't look like THAT." He said pointing to me.

Owch, that hurt. I looked to Dylan but he wasn't by my side anymore, instead he was holding Fang up by the collar and his fist raised. "Dylan don't, it's okay." Dylan let Fang down right as the bus was pulling up.

Dylan walked back to me and slung his arm around my shoulder and led me to the back of the bus to where we normally sat. He slid in first and I slid in next to him. While I rested my head on his shoulder I admired his features. He has chestnut colored hair that swoops across his forehead. He's got sea green eyes. Today he had on his usual Varsity jacket with his football number on it, 1. He normally wears grey, white, red, blue, or purple. Yup, he's a colorful unicorn type of guy but I love him. He is slightly tanned. He is about 1 inch taller than Fang. And he has almost the same body build as Fang. All in all, Dylan is the perfect Hollister model.

The bus stopped out front of the school and we all piled out. Since we had 30 minutes to kill we went to our normal spot under an old oak tree. I sat down and leaned against the bark, it hurt a little when the rough bark hit my cuts but it didn't bother me. Dylan laid his head down on my lap and started to play with my fingers. "You know you're beautiful, right?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "I would never hurt you Max. I love you." I smiled. Even though he said it a lot, he always meant it. "I love you too."

Dylan is the best guy anyone could ever ask for. He is sweet, caring, loving, loveable, protective, and athletic. The dreaded bell rang telling us to go to our home rooms, mine was math, Dylan's was History. Dylan grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my feet and walked me to my homeroom before he went to his own.

Let hell… Begin.

A/N: So… I'm not going to go straight into Max's history just yet but I'm pretty sure you can infer some things. I really wanted to show the relationship between the characters. There is a reason why Max and Fang don't get along but! That is for another chapter. AND IMPORTANT QUESTION! Do you think there should be a masked ball/dance at their school?


	4. Boyfriend? What boyfriend?

~Max POV~ I'm not going to bore you with the boring-ness of math, history, and reading so I'll fast forward to lunch.

I was walking down the hall to lunch, minding my own business when Ella jumped on my back and pointed towards to cafeteria. "To lunch my mighty steed!" Yea she may be my best friend but something definitely went wrong in her head.

Ella has mid-back length, dark brown, curly hair. She has bright green eyes. She is kinda short standing around 5'4. She is all about fashion and the latest trends. Her mom is a vet so she can afford brand name clothes.

I shook Ella off my back. "Hey Ells. What's up?" "The ceiling." I glared at her and she sighed. "Fine, nothing important just ya know, planning the next school dance!" She practically screeched and started to jump up and down.

"OMG! It's gonna be so much fun. Will there be dancing?!"I mocked her but Ella isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "OMG Max does this mean you're coming. Of course there will be da- hey! Common Max you have to come!"

"No. I refuse to be seen in a dress." I said while glaring at her.

"But that's the thing! It's a masked dance! No one will know it's you." This was a war that could not be won, especially with Ella.

I sighed and gave in. "Fine. If I have to. But I don't have any money to pay for a dress."

"That's okay! I could pay for you!" "Ugh…" I groaned as I slumped into the wall.

"Common, I'm hungry!" I said as I dragged Ella to the cafeteria. I pushed open the metal doors to revel many tables, all seating their own groups. The populars were in the back, the semi-populars were in the middle, and the not-so-popular were in the front. I hated how our school was separated into groups like that, it's unfair.

Ella walked to our table in the way-back corner of the room while I stood in line for 5 minutes for some sort of pasta and a brownie. While I was walking to my table Lissa decided it would be fun to trip me. And it just so happened that I fell, on the floor, on top of the said pasta. I was biting my cheek to keep from cussing her out.

"Oh my god im so sorry." Lissa said sarcastically. I look around 'her' table. It consisted of Fang, Iggy, Brigid, and Maya. They were all snickering except for Iggy and Fang.

"Aw, is the wittle Maxy mad?" She asked and pouted like a baby.

"That's it." I said before I crabbed Lissa and slammed my fist into her cheek.

Lissa, the school slut. She has straight, firey, red hair that cascades over her shoulders. She has dark green eyes that ,to me, look like puke. Shes a cheerleader.

"Max!" I turned to the sound of my name being called and saw Dylan and Ella rushing towards me. Dylan took off his Varsity jacket and handed it to me, nodded in the direction of my stomach. Even though I had a black T-Shirt on there were red stains on my shirt. "Thank you." I said as I zipped up the jacket. It was a few sizes too big so the sleeves went past my finger tips and it came down a little above mid-thigh.

"No problem." Dylan whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"That was pretty bad-ass Max." I grinned and shrugged. "I know." I turned back to Lissa she was wailing and cradling her cheek and Maya and Brigid were at her side, trying to calm her down.

"F-Fang! Do something! She hit me!" Fang had his normal blank expression on. He just shrugged. "You deserved it." The rest of the day went on normally, boring and slow.

~Time Skip to after school~

I had just got inside my house, and luckily he was still asleep. I looked down at the jacket I was wearing. "Crap." I hissed. I forgot to give Dylan his jacket back so I just hung it up, not thinking anything of it, and went upstairs to start my homework.

Not a few minutes later my door slammed open, causing me to jump and accidently through my pencil across my room. "What. Is. This?" Jeb hissed. I gulped and crawled over to a corner of my room. Jeb continued, "Last time I checked you didn't play football, unless… It's your boyfriends." No. No, no, no. He walked over to the side of the room that I was on in three long strides. He crouched down and whispered in my ear. "You never told me you had a boyfriend."

My eyes widened. This is not good, whenever he whispers it seems to hurt more than when he yells. He raised a clenched fist and brought it down on my stomach. The air left my lungs with a Huff. I immediately brought my knees up to my chest and my head down, knowing what was coming next. He began to kick my shins trying to get to my stomach. "You piece of shit!" He yelled. He grabbed my hair and threw me into my dresser. Black splotches blurred my vision until everything was black. Sometimes I liked it better when I was unconscious because I couldn't really feel anything.

I opened my eyes and sat up but I wasn't in my bedroom, instead I was in an all-black bed room. There were two teenagers around 15, but the boy looked 17 or 18. They were talking to each other.

I stood up and walked closer but they paid no mind to me. "Okay, you have to promise me that when school ends we'll still hang out." The boy said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh! We could hang out at the park every Saturday! And I'll come over whenever I can."

The boy smirked. "Good. Cause to be honest, your way to awesome to not hang out with, and your my best friend." The girl laughed.

All of a sudden the room around me disappeared and I found myself standing in the middle of the park by the swing set. The same boy from last time was sitting in one of the swings looking down at the ground. He looked so sad, whenever someone else entered the park his face would light up and he would look to the entrance of the park but the light in his eyes faded and he put his head back down to stare at the sand. He lightly kicked the ground which made the swing sway back and forth lightly. He stayed like that until the stars were out and no one else was at the park. He stood up from the swing set and kicked the closest bench and left the park with his black hood up and his hands in his pockets.

I woke with a start and gasping for breath. That was… no, it couldn't… could it?

~Fang POV~

I was walking to my house from the bus stop when there was a sharp pain in my stomach and the breath left my lungs. I doubled over when there was pain in my shins. Then it felt like I hit my head on something hard, then… it stopped.

**Dun dun duuuuun! OKa so I wont be updating very often cause my house has no Wi-Fi cause my family cant afford to pay it. So when I do update it probably will be two or three chapters at a time.**


	5. Party Time!

**(/.\) Im so sorry! Dont kill me or stop reading. I am trying the best i can but ive had EOC AND Finals all this week and last week. Ive been studying forever but i have a chapter for you! XD**

~Max POV~

It's been two days since Jeb last beat me. SO that means it's Friday, the last Friday of the month to be exact. You see the last Friday of every month one of my best friends, Sam, has a party. Only the most popular people in our school, and a few of Sam's outside friends were invited. There were normally a hundred people, give or take.

I did my normal routine, get up,get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, sneak past Jeb and go on with my day.

.::Time Skip to 20 mins before Sam's party::.

I looked at myself in Nudge's full length mirror. I had on a grey flowy crop top with All Time Low written in black across the front and their logo, black cut off shorts that were studded, blue and purple vans. I had on my rubber bracelet that said 'Wrists are for bracelets'. Nudge also gave me a a galaxy looking phone case. **(Outfit Link: cgi/set?id=122967820) **

My dark brown eyes seemed even darker with the black eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow. My bags were covering par of my left eye, the rest were in their natural waves. Clipped on the front of my shirt was a pair of black sunglasses... you know... Just in case.

Every day Sam throws a party Nudge gets to dress me because I lost a stupid bet. *Insert groan*

"OMG! Max you look awesome! I mean, I love those shorts. I forgot where I got them... I think it was Areopostale or was it Hot Topic. I really dont kn-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Nudge," I say slowly." My ears are bleeding. If you could just control your ranting for a half hour that would be great."

She blinked a couple times before she nodded. "Good."

Nudge was another one of my best friends. We've known each other since eighth grade. She's a chatter box and she knows all the gossip at Richmond High. Sadly she's emo boys adopted sister. She has black curly hair that goes down to her shoulder blades. Her mocha skin compliments her big caramel eyes. shes around 5'9.

She checked her phone. "Shit! Max it's 9:30 already we're going to be late!" She screeched. We climbed down the stairs of her house to her car. Well, I climbed she clomped down in her 5in heels. Which happened to be a Ford. I don't really like Fords. When we climbed in I started singing. "Fords Fords there the best! Drive a mile walk the rest." She turned in her seat and glared at me... I think, was that a glare?

Since we were late Nudge had to park all the way down the street. Nudge took her sweet time walking to Sam's house but I took off sprinting towards his house. I look forward to these parties every month. When I opened the door to his house was greeted with loud music, people yelling "Hey! It's Walker!", and the smell of alcohol.

"Hey Max. Fashionably late I see." Sam said with a chuckle while patting my shoulder. I flinched away from him. "You know it." I said while punching his shoulder. "Hey. Is Dylan here yet?" I asked, standing on my tippy toes to scan the house for Dylan.

"Sorry. He called and said he couldn't cause he had to study for finals." He gave an apologetic smile. I shrugged. "I can still have fun.'' I noticed Fang looking at me, standing by his friend Iggy. Huh, no Lissa?

I grabbed a cup of beer from the counter and chugged it and crushed the cup. This process was repeated until I lost count. Some may judge me but this is my only way of escape if you would call it that. A way to escape my life and this thing called reality.

A few minutes later I was drunk off my mind, standing on a not-so sturdy table dancing with my arms in the air and singing along to Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. My drunken mind hadn't realized it yet but I began to fall into the mass of people that were watching me.

When I thought I was going to fall to the ground a pair of familiar arms caught me.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! CLIFFY! HEHE sorry... XP Okay **

**QOTC ( Question of the chapter): What is your favorite Band?**

**AOTC ( Answer of the chapter): Black Veil Brides CX**


	6. What was that?

**Ok so i decided to update today cause i have school tomorrow. AND it turns out me and a lot of you guys like the same type of music. I didnt there were that many people who liked the same music as I do! XD And for the people that do like the same music as I do guess what!? I get to go to Warped Tour this year! Im going on July 27. If any of ou are going that day maybe we would see each other! BUT WHO KNOWS?! **

**A response to WhatIsLove: I will get to why Max's dad beats her but!You have to wait till i get there in the story XP**

~Max POV~

I looked at the arms that caught me. They were tone and you could see the muscles move when they adjusted me so I was now being carried bridal style. I finally decided to look at his face. I was met with beautiful onyx eyes and a smirk. "You have pretty eyes." I giggled to him. His smirk grew wider.

He began to walk outside. "Where are you taking me?" I asked while pouting. "Taking you home." My eyes went wide. "No! I'm staying here!" I shouted as I fell out of his arms and stumbled back towards the house. "Max. You're drunk. You're going home." He came up behind me and easily flung me over his right shoulder and walked back to his black truck. And just like that my little episode was gone and I was now staring at his butt. I giggled and smacked his butt. He jumped and yelled. "Max! What the hell was that?!" I only giggled and shook my head.

I was now in the backseat of his truck. I put my head down on the seat and rested my feet on the window and fell asleep. I felt someone pick me out of the car but I kept my eyes closed and cuddled closer to the source of the sudden warmth. Something about this felt...Right. I was set down onto something soft, I assumed it was a bed. That was when I opened my eyes. For a second I saw sadness in those beautiful onyx eyes but the second I saw it it was gone.

I knew what I was doing but did I want to do it? It was like my feelings took control for a few seconds. I was caught between my ego and my feelings. I chose my feelings. I caressed Fang's cheek and leaned in. I felt him tense up for a second before he relaxed. I closed my eyes and closed the gap between our lips. His right hand came up to my left hand that was on his cheek. My free hand went to his shaggy black hair. All of a sudden I felt a... Shock? Was it a electric shock? I feel electric shocks when I kiss Dylan but this... This is different, I don't know what that was.

I pulled back hesitantly. Oh god... Dylan! What will he do if he found out? Fang's eyes widened before they went back to normal. He got up from where he was crouching down and left closing the door. I knew he couldn't handle his feelings well but was it necessary to up and leave with out a word?

I plopped down on the bed. Wait this isn't my bed... Oh well. I put my hand on my throbbing head and closed my eyes.

~Fang POV~

I was laying on my couch looking at the ceiling. What was that? I've never felt that before. Was that I sign? No. I couldn't be Max hates me and I hate her. Plan and simple. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand a few times to get the thoughts out of my head. She was drunk, it didn't mean anything. I rolled over to face the couch. I stayed up for another hour before I fell asleep.

~Max POV~

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Bad. Idea. I hissed and put my hands between me and the blinding light that came in through the curtains. In my struggle to block the sun I fell off the bed and onto the black carpet floor. "Shit!" I screeched but put my hand over my mouth. I wasn't in my house. I stood up and saw my black sunglasses on a dresser and put them on, they helped to block the sun. I rubbed my back where I hit the floor.

The door swung open. "What are you doing!? What was that noise?" I hissed at Fang. "Stop yelling." I basically whispered. He looked at me confused and then smirked. "You're hung over." It was more of a statement then a question. "No shit Sherlock." I ground out.

Fang held up his hands in surrender and walked out the room. After a minute I followed him. He met me in the living room with a glass of water and Iboprofen. I nodded in thanks and put the medicine in my mouth and took a sip of water.

"Why didn't you just take me home? We live like right next to each other." Fang shrugged.

"What happened last night?"

**Okay im going to stop it there cuz my head hurts a lot. I'll update ASAP. **

**QOTC: Are any of you going to warped tour? If so what date?**

**AOTC: I am! Im going on July 27th **


End file.
